


Pushmepullyou

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Danger, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seduction of Blurr takes place in two courts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushmepullyou

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Tumblr.

Blurr knew he didn’t stand a chance in a physical fight, so he listened. The Decepticon stood so still he could almost be mistaken for a shadow, but his words rang loudly in the dark tunnel.

“You do love him, then.”

_“_ How do you know? _How dare you!”_

He spat it out before he could stop himself, only too late remembering he was trapped here and Shockwave could easily kill him with one well aimed shot. It didn’t matter if he was faster here; he would tire eventually. Shockwave wouldn’t.

“My, my.”

Shockwave made a sound that could almost have been a laugh.

“Your passion burns so bright. Don’t fret, little thing, I have no intention of hurting you, or your precious Prime.”

He took one step and managed to cross the room. Blurr wanted to jerk away but he was already pressed up against the wall and holding his ground was the most he could manage. Shockwave’s claws trailed lightly down the wall to rest on his shoulders and he shuddered. There was something familiar about the weight and power behind them, something so close to the front of his hard drive that he felt almost sick from it.

“Nor do I intend to expose your lascivious thoughts about a superior officer.”

Blurr glared at him, body shaking with inert energy. Every instinct was burning in his circuits _, run, run, run!_

“So what do you want?”

Shockwave sighed, a great, purring sound. His helm lowered very close. Blurr managed not to avert his gaze.

“I am as much a fugitive as any other bot left over from the war. I mean no one here harm.”

He traced a razor tip down Blurr’s cheek. It smelled cold and hard and something about it made his spark jump.

“But I do get so lonely down here.”

“So that’s what you want.”

Blurr smiled nastily.

“To get your hands on some second rate Elite Guard, Autobot squeeze, hmm? You have me right where you want me and you only want some _sympathy?_ ”

 “In a word, yes.”

Shockwave watched as Blurr’s fear drained somewhat, though his alertness never failed. Always the good agent. Always the overachiever. Longarm always offered his small smiles and kind words, yes, but it would be too dangerous to try and have the bot in a form that could get him sacked. Of course, revealing his true self was a danger at any time or place on Cybertron currently, but Blurr had not seen him change and certainly didn’t know he was the beloved, stocky Prime that made Blurr cross his legs tight when they spoke. They had placed this game of chase for lunar cycles now, Blurr always one step behind, always confessing his downfalls to the safe, secretive receptors of his boss.

If only he knew how deceived he was. Blurr pushed himself back against the wall, less out of defensiveness than a desire to somewhat display himself. The shift was subtle, but Shockwave caught it. Lovely, how his face remained stoically confident. Lovely how it would look tomorrow when he sheepishly lied to Longarm Prime about what had happened on the stake out. None of that, however, compared to the look he would have when, one day, the truth was revealed.

That would be _delicious._


End file.
